


How did you get tangled in the Christmas lights?

by hilli98215



Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [4]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Christmas AU, Mentions of spiked eggnog, Mungojerrie has a problem, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: It was a tradition. Every year they all took turns hanging the Christmas lights around the outside of the house. It's Mungojerrie's turn and well it doesn't turn out the way he wanted to.
Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	How did you get tangled in the Christmas lights?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This prompt is actually not on any of the prompt lists I was looking at. I think I saw one with the word 'lights' and this came about.   
> I thought of those mishap scenes you always see in a comedy Christmas movie/episode where a character would have issues putting up the lights.  
> This is short, sweet, and something I can imagine happening to Mungojerrie.  
> Enjoy!

It was that time of year again. Time for putting up those Christmas string lights on the outside of the house. All those things.

It was also the year where it was Mungojerrie’s turn to put up those lights. Every year they took turns on who had to put up the lights. Last year it was Dad’s turn and it was perfect. Jerrie wanted to try to reach that perfection.

However, right now he had a problem. A problem that could only be that he was stuck at the top of the ladder with the long line of Christmas lights wrapped around him.

He didn’t know what happened. First, he was putting the light in its place and the next he had the rest of the lines wrapped around his body. 

And not just that, he's been out here since early in the morning. He was cold, irritated, and hoping his twin sister would not walk out to see him like this. Then he would be the next joke. Even more so than when Tumble drank the spiked eggnog last week and almost made a fool of himself. 

So here he was. Stuck on the ladder. Cold. Hungry. And irritated. Jerrie stayed there for what seemed like hours until he heard the front door open and close.

‘Please don’t be Teazer.’ He begged to himself

“Jerrie! Dear, are you done with putting up the lights? It’s been..” His mother stopped mid-sentence when she saw his predicament. 

“Hi, mom.” Jerrie didn’t move fearing he would fall.

“Jerrie, How did you get tangled in the Christmas lights?”

“Would you believe me if I said I didn’t know?”

**Author's Note:**

> I told you this would be different than the last one. I had fun writing it and all I had in my head was the internal panic Mungojerrie was having. I also want to know how Pounce ended up having the spiked eggnog. The world may never know...


End file.
